Fair Trade
by Calico
Summary: Life is finally perfect for Hiccup, when a strange man comes to the island and offers him a deal he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

7/19/10

New fic! This is going to be a mix - suspense, mystery, a little action, and more than a little Hiccup angst. Remember, reviews are chicken soup to the fic writer's soul!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, no infringement intended.

* * *

The oddly matched couple stood outside their modest home. It was not the newest house in the village; there had been no need for new buildings in over four years. The young man had in that time reached his full height and could now easily plant a kiss on the top of his flaxen-haired bride. He was still slender and unimposing physically, but no one would call him weak. His own hair was dark, flashing auburn in certain lights, and she reached up to push her hand through it as she so often did. It never ceased to make him grin like a fool.

"Go," she told him. "You haven't flown since your father died."

The grin faded and he dropped his head at the mere mention of the loss. "There's just so much to do," he said heavily.

"And you've done it. You've done everything that was asked of you. You would have made him proud ten times over." She looked up into his face and smiled. "Just like you make me proud."

He placed a hand on her protruding belly. "I only wish he had lasted a little longer. Just so he knew."

She kissed him on the neck. "Go," she whispered into his ear. Behind them the black dragon pranced excitedly. "Six months is an eternity to him. Besides you deserve a day off. No one is going to blame you."

And he wanted to, he really did. As busy as he'd been settling into the role of chief, he still laid awake at night recalling the cool air blowing in his face and the flip of his stomach when they dove heedlessly towards the sea only to pull up at the last minute.

She pulled his face to hers and claimed his mouth in that possessive manner that always curled his toes, before sliding her tongue across his lips invitingly. His body immediately came to attention and with a growl his tongue accepted her invitation eagerly, while pulling her hips against him. His spirit still desperately wanted to fly, but the rest of him wanted to carry her into the house and get lost in those crystal blue eyes and greedy mouth for several hours. Or days.

Laughing, she placed her palm against his chest and pushed him away. "Go!" she cried. "I've got a thousand things to do and you're only going to be under foot. I don't want to see you till supper."

He groaned and stepped backwards. "You are a cruel and evil woman! And I love every inch of you!"

Her lips pulled down comically as she placed her hands against her stomach. "And there's so much more right now."

"All beautiful!" he shouted as he reached the dragon's side and leapt onto his back.

She kissed her palm and waved to him as the man and dragon working as a single unit soared into the air.

He smiled as the land became a distant memory behind them, still tasting her lips on his. He supposed this was the curse of newlyweds, never feeling sated of each other. He shook his head: who was he kidding; he knew in thirty years she'd still be able to turn him into a puddle of desire with just the crook of her finger. It's her ardor for him that was a constant source of amazement.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the peace in his heart and then patted his companion on the neck. "I'm sorry I got so caught up, buddy. We'll do this more often now that things have settled down, I promise." The dragon crooned in response. He felt infinitely lucky, able to soar atop the most magnificent being in the sky while the vibrant shieldmaiden who'd deigned to marry him waited at home. After so many years of hardship and loss, things were finally perfect.

"Let's stretch those wings of yours," he called out happily and urged the dragon faster.

* * *

Hiccup was tired and hungry after the day's adventure, but also rested in a place deep in his heart where life has made him older than his nearly twenty years. After tending to Toothless' large fish dinner, dragon and rider walked sedately towards home, imagining what delicacies might await the human of the pair. Hiccup secretly hoped for roast lamb, but that's reserved for special occasions, and while a day spent flying certainly counted as special in his eyes, he doubted it reached roasted lamb-worthy to his wife.

He stopped just short of the dooryard. Something was wrong; he could feel it, but didn't know why. Behind him, Toothless trilled inquisitively.

"Does anything seem wrong to you?" he asked the dragon, not expecting an answer exactly, more like a confirmation, and when the flat head bumped his elbow he took that as an affirmation. "The smoke is not right," he finally said, realizing there was none coming out of the chimney, where one might expect a lot of smoke if supper were being cooked in the hearth.

"Astrid?" he called out as he reached the door, pushing it open. The house felt lifeless, empty, cold; the fire in the hearth had indeed died down to embers. "Astrid?" he called out louder, just in case, with no answer. He tried not to acknowledge the fear that grew in his chest, clutching at his heart insidiously, certain that she must be at Ruffnut's house, the two women having talked the day away without realizing it.

He stepped out the door, preparing to walk down and check, but something drew him around the side of the house, and that was when the fear let loose, growing spikes that burrowed into every crevice, having spotted the overturned basket, various garments including several of his own tunics spilling out onto the grass. "Astrid!" he yelled turning around wildly, looking but not really seeing. "_Astrid!_"

Not too far away, at the border between village and wilderness, something caught his eye, the glint of the setting sun on a burnished metal disk, and he stumbled practically on all fours towards it. Hanging loosely from a low hanging tree limb, he plucked her headband, clutched it like a lifeline. Behind him, his panicked cries had drawn several curious witnesses. "Where's my wife?" he screamed at them. "Has anyone seen Astrid? _Somebody tell me where she is!_"

"Hiccup!" a concerned voice called to him as hands grabbed his shoulders. "What's going on?" It was Snotlout, his cousin, and, more recently, his friend. Tuffnut was close on his heels.

"She's gone. I went flying today, and when I got back…I found this hanging on that tree," Hiccup told him, in choking stilted breaths. He knew this was not how a chief was supposed to act, but he couldn't help himself, that fear was nearly strangling him.

"Okay, calm down, bro. She can't have gone far. She's probably somewhere in the village. Have you checked her parents or Ruffnut's?" Snotlout asked in a calm tone.

"She's not at Ruff's," Tuffnut offered. "I just came from there.

"Great, one less place to look. It's going to be fine." He put a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"'Lout, are you not hearing me? I found her headband hanging on a tree!"

Snotlout took Hiccup by the shoulders and said in a low voice, "I can hear you fine, and so can everyone else. I know you're worried, but people don't need to see their chief panicking right now."

Hiccup stared morosely at the circlet in his hands, then at the spilled laundry. It didn't just come off on its own, he was sure of it. It was a sign. Maybe a warning. All he knew is that she was not going to be found in the village; he had to do something. "Toothless!" he called out, and the Night Fury was at his side in a moment. He held the band out to the dragon. "Can you smell her? Can you _find_ her?" he asked his friend desperately.

Toothless sniffed deeply at the band and looked up at Hiccup with a flick of the head, that insistent gesture he used whenever he wanted Hiccup to get onto his back. Hiccup did so and yelled to Tuffnut and Snotlout, "Keep looking. I'll be back."

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled after him, but Hiccup was already out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

07/20/10

* * *

Astrid's head hurt. She didn't want to even open her eyes. She was laying on her right side, the ground beneath her cold and hard, but something warmed her face: a fire. She heard it crackling and smelled the acrid smoke. She shifted slightly, trying to roll onto her back, but her hands were bound behind her, and worse, her feet had been drawn back to join them. She was trussed up like a pig roasting on an open pit. This made her particularly angry and she instinctively began fighting her bonds, only to have her air suddenly cut off. Her eyes flew open in panic, even though, as she suspected, the sudden firelight caused her head to pound even harder. She was choking, feeling her world constrict around her. _Think! _She told herself. Be smart about this.

She stopped struggling, forcing all her limbs to relax to the neutral position she awoke in. As suddenly as it had happened, the noose around her neck released and she gulped in several greedy mouthfuls of air.

"Very good," a male voice called out to her, with a hint of amusement. She looked around. Through the fire she saw the silhouette sitting there. Hands moved together, and she heard a soft _swick _sound. "Most people black out two or three times before they finally get it: as long as you're still and don't try to escape, you will remain safe."

She tried remembering what had happened. She'd seen Hiccup off, and then picked up around the house. It was wash day and she remembered chatting with Ruffnut at the washing well, just before lunch. After that, nothing. It was much later now, definitely early evening. She tried peering outside the small campsite, but the movement only caused her head to protest bitterly, eliciting and involuntary groan.

"I do apologize for the head. Somehow you must have heard me approach and I had to act quickly. I really didn't intend to harm you at all." Another _swick_ came from the other side of the fire and he raised a hand to his face. Astrid thought that he was cutting something, maybe a piece of fruit. That wasn't important. What was important was that she was pretty sure he was using her dagger, the one she always kept in her left boot, to do it. Gently, keeping as relaxed as possible, she allowed her fingers to probe the top of the fur-covered boot, unsurprised to find it empty.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice coming out in a rough croak. He wasn't from Berk, she was certain. She didn't even think he was a Viking. He spoke their language with a soft lilting accent.

"My name is Galen, not that that will mean anything to you." She got the impression he was smiling at her even though she couldn't see his face clearly. "The important question you should be asking is what do I do." He paused, as if waiting for her to participate, but she stayed silent. "My occupation is acquisitions. Those with means contract me to locate items of great value, often rare or exotic, and they pay well for the service."

Astrid frowned in confusion. "Me?"

Galen chuckled, and then shrugged. "Actually, I do have several clients that would pay handsomely for your considerable…charms. Viking women are always a bit of a novelty." Astrid sneered and gritted her teeth, wishing this man's throat was between them. "However, my current objective will fetch a much heftier price, and you are simply a means to an end, the bargaining chip." He looked up in the air expectantly. "A bit later than I would have hoped, but he'll be here soon I imagine and then we can begin negotiations."

"Who?" Astrid couldn't help but ask.

"The chief, of course. Your husband?"

"Hiccup doesn't have anything valuable," she told him.

"Doesn't he?" Galen asked. He cut another piece, but held it. "Such a strange place, this island. Dragons, just flying around. Tell me, Madam, how many Night Furies have you seen in your lifetime?"

Astrid's heart pounded, as she whispered, "One."

Galen peered at her closely through the fire. "Rare, exotic, _valuable_."

"This is about Toothless?" she asked, her mouth going dry from the horrible sense of dread that was filling her. "Why?"

"It's not good for business to be overly inquisitive. But if I had to guess, I'd imagine he wants to kill it. The ultimate sport."

Astrid gasped in horror. "Hiccup will never give him to you!"

"That's unfortunate for you then. Your life depends on it."

Then she understood. "No," she cried and began struggling again. The rope tightened around her throat again briefly before she forced herself to stop. "No! You can't do this to him. You can't make him choose!"

He tilted his head at her as if trying to get a better look at her. "Choose? How hard can it be? His pregnant wife for a _dragon_? Sounds simple to me."

"But it's not! Please, I am begging you not to do this. Take me! You said you could get a good price for me."

"Madam, I am afraid I may have hit you harder than I thought," he said sadly. "But the price for that dragon is a hundred times more than the best anyone would offer for you. No offense."

Dropping her chin to her chest, Astrid tried to still her breathing. A warrior was unemotional, a warrior did not bargain. When she could finally trust her voice not to betray her again, she said, injecting as much ice into her words as she could, "It will give me great pleasure to cleave your face in two with my axe."

He made a small noise, and then looked into the air again. "Perhaps at a different time and place, but not today. And now, I think our time for chatting has come to an end."

He stood up and walked around the fire towards her. Reaching behind her, she heard the sounds of rope being cut. Then he gripped her arm and lifted her easily to her feet. Her hands and the noose around her neck remained secure. Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, he took a spot just behind and to her right, too far away for a decent head butt, she noted regretfully. In the darkening clearing that she could now see, heavy leathery wings sounded, and a dark shadow touched down in front of them. The rider jumped off and stared to rush forward.

"That's far, enough, Chief," Galen said from behind her stopping Hiccup in his tracks.

"Run, Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. "Take Toothless and go! Just fly awayAHHHHHHHH!"

He had reached up and pulled down on her head so that her face was now pointed at the evening sky. "You're becoming more troublesome then I had anticipated," Galen whispered into her ear and then tapped the dagger against her stomach. "One more word out of you and I stick it in. You may survive, but your baby? _I doubt it_." His voice was vile and rotten, and she clamped her mouth closed as a previously unknown fear shot through her. Her fingers itched for her axe, to feel that satisfying thump of it rending his flesh.

He released his hold enough so that she could return her head to normal, but the grip on her hair remained. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Let her go!" Hiccup called out.

"In due time. First we need to negotiate the terms of this deal. I propose to you simply a fair trade: your woman for your dragon."

Astrid could only watch as Hiccup took in the words, worked through them, his face contorted in confusion, and then with a glance over his shoulder, horrible understanding.

That was when she began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

7/22/10

* * *

Hiccup felt like he was teetering dangerously on a precipice. He could hear Astrid sobbing, but his mind only heard the man's voice: _Your woman for your dragon_. He couldn't understand why anyone would make such a demand. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Toothless was crouched, teeth bared, and growling softly. Did he even understand what was being asked? Hiccup gulped as the mere thought of handing Toothless over to this stranger caused his stomach to tighten in revulsion.

"I-I don't understand," he said finally. "Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing personal. Business is business, but as you took considerably longer finding us than I expected, I'm really going to need your answer _now_." He looked down at Astrid, then back at Hiccup. "And I honestly didn't think it would take this much thought. What, is she not a good cook? Or do her skills lack elsewhere?"

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled, closing his hands into fists.

"Then tell me, Chief, what is your answer?"

"I-I just, please, can we just sit down and talk about this. Maybe there is some other arrangement we can come to…"

"This is not up for debate."

Hiccup saw the dagger in the man's hand glint in the firelight as he brought it up against Astrid's throat and heard her gasp as the blade touched the delicate skin. He reached out as if to stay the man's hand, shouting, "No!" Behind him, Toothless had also stretched his head forward, terrible combustible gasses flowing into his mouth. "Do it and you'll be incinerated where you stand!" Hiccup snarled with every ounce of anger in his body.

"Yes, I suspect that would be the case. However, your wife would still be dead. Is that acceptable to you, Chief? Is her life less important than the beast's?"

Hiccup clasped the fingers of his outstretched hand together as though to grasp her and pull her from harm, before letting the arm fall against him, useless. "No," he said dully.

"Then we have a deal?"

Hiccup hung his head in absolute defeat. "I'm sorry," he whispered to his companion. "Yes," he told the man, "we have a deal. Now just let her go."

"Soon." The man pulled the dagger away from Astrid's throat and stuck inside his cloak before bending down, one hand still firmly attached to her hair. With his free hand he picked up something from the ground. Hiccup could hear a slight clinking of metal. The man tossed the bundle towards him. "Go ahead," he told Hiccup. "Do it slowly."

Hiccup walked forward and inspected what he had thrown: two rings of leather. The first one was larger, a circular, thin, supple strap of leather buckled together. Spaced around the inside were at least a dozen long, sharp spikes, and a long chain was attached to it. The second ring was smaller, thicker, and the leather had been worked to hold an oblong shape instead of circular.

"The larger one goes around the neck, the smaller one…"

"I know what it's for," Hiccup interrupted resentfully, loathing the very feeling of the items.

"Good, now put them on."

He approached Toothless hesitantly, his very body rejecting the chore. He started with the collar, slipping it around the dragon's neck, disgusted with himself as he fastened the buckles. "I'm sorry, Toothless," he whispered. "I don't have any choice. But I swear to you, I'll find you. I'll come get you, if it's the last thing I do."

The dragon nuzzled his hair and crooned sadly, no sense of resentment apparent, which only made him feel worse.

Then he picked up the muzzle and held it out. He didn't think he could actually do it, but Toothless bent down and pressed his nose into the loop. With a snarl of frustration, Hiccup pressed the muzzle up as far as he could push it, before letting his head fall against the dragon's nose.

"Touching. Now remove the riding gear. He won't need that where he's going," the other man's voice cut through him. Hiccup did as he was instructed, hands moving automatically as they had for so many years, finally wrapping the gear up in a tight bundle. "Move away, please," the man said behind him, his tone almost bored.

Hiccup turned and walked towards his wife. "Let her go, please."

"Of course, a deal is a deal."

Then the dagger flashed brightly as he struck. Hiccup screamed, "No!" just as Astrid's pained cry split the air. The man shoved her roughly away and Hiccup rushed forward just in time to catch her in his arms. Looking down he could see the dagger's hilt sticking out of her right side. With a pained expression, he gripped the handle and pulled it out, causing her to yelp softly against his shoulder. He held her tightly, and yelled, "Why would you do that!"

The man was focused on the very unhappy Night Fury, who reared up, wings completely unfurled. But if the man was cowed by the fearsome display, he showed no sign. He simply caught the chain that dangled in the air and gave it a sharp pull. This brought Toothless back to the ground with a muffled cry of agony. As he began tugging the chain, the man called over his shoulder, "You should be tending to your wife's wound. That will keep you from considering more foolish ideas, like pursuing me. Pleasure doing business with you, Chief."

Hiccup gulped regretfully as he watched them disappear from the clearing, Toothless sparing him one last look before being roughly pulled out of sight.

Turning his attention back to Astrid, he quickly cut the bonds around her hands, and tried to look at her wound, but she pushed his hands away. "Go after them," she said hoarsely, and looking closely at her face, he saw a hard angry expression, the one that had often been turned on him in a much earlier time.

"You're hurt…" he tried to argue.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch, nothing more than a flesh wound. I've had worse."

"But the baby?"

"Is fine. We're both _fine_," she said harshly, and then gripped his shirt, shaking him. "Hiccup! We can't get him back if we don't know where they're going!"

He gaped at her. There was no way she could have heard what he had said to Toothless, this was her own idea. He captured her face with his hands. "I love you," he breathed.

The corner of her mouth twitched, and she said, "It was never in question."

He kissed her, and then gently helped her to the ground. Pulling off his fur vest, he wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll hurry."

"Yes," she said. "I think that would be a good idea."

The trail wasn't hard to follow. Toothless' thrashing was cutting a swath in the vegetation, and his cries, even muzzled, echoed pitifully, each one deepening the wound in Hiccup's soul. Soon Hiccup found himself on cliff above the coastline. There was a boat waiting, and two figures jumped down as the man and Toothless approached to help load the dragon on board. It wasn't a Viking ship, being much wider and sporting a considerable hold, which was where they were leading Toothless now. They spoke in a foreign language, but Hiccup thought he caught a familiar word as the man spoke with one of the others on the deck. Then his eyes spotted a small, colorful flag fluttering in the evening breeze off the bow. He nodded, satisfied, and returned to his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

7/24/10

* * *

When he reached the clearing he found her lying on the ground and felt a flash of terror. He ran to her side and fell to his knees. "Astrid!" he shouted as he pulled her up into his arms, touching her face anxiously.

Her eyes flew open. "What? What's wrong?"

"You," he replied shaking his head. "I thought something had happened to you."

She groaned. "I'm pregnant, Hiccup, I've been knocked unconscious and dragged through the woods. I'm _tired_."

He kissed her face several times, trying to hit every available spot before she shooed him away, and then he pulled her to his chest, stroking her back, sliding his hands over the smooth fur of his vest. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you. Gods, Astrid, if I lost you…"

"I'm here now, love," she said softly into his tunic. "I'm safe. But we need to get going."

He nodded and then started to slide his arm under her knees, preparing to lift her up when she stopped him. "You'll never be able to carry me with that leg."

"I can try," he told her seriously, slightly annoyed at being reminded of his disability, at least when it came to taking care of her.

"Yeah, that worked really well on our wedding night," she reminded him sharply. "Now I'm even heavier. No, just help me to my feet. I can walk. It'll be fine. It's not that far."

She slung her arm around his neck, he stood and she used him as leverage to rise up next to him. He bent down and grabbed the bundled flying gear, tucking it under his right arm, as his left supported Astrid's waist. Then as one they began walking back to Berk.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I know what port the ship makes berth. It was one that my dad and I hit when he took me on the trade run last year. That man…"

"Galen," she said with an unladylike snarl.

"He told you his name?"

"He told me lots of things."

"Like what else?" She remained silent. "Astrid?"

"He's being paid to find a Night Fury, just so they can kill him. For sport."

Her hand clenched around his neck, and he squeezed her waist in response, and they walked along in silence for a while, until he said, "How do you think he knew to come here?"

He felt her shrug. "A lot of people came to your father's funeral from away. The dragons aren't exactly a secret, and Toothless isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"But he kept to himself that week. I only saw him to feed him."

"People talk, love. I'm sure the whole village was bragging about the legendary Night Fury that their new chief rides and word traveled to the wrong ears. Now, we need to rectify the situation. How long will it take them to get to port?"

"By boat, they should make it by tomorrow evening."

"And by dragon?" she asked, glancing at him.

He grinned back at her. "Much quicker."

She nodded, and he noticed she was breathing harder, and wondered if they should stop to rest. "That will give us plenty of time to rally a proper raid and head out in the morning."

"Us? No, no not us. Just me."

"Are you kidding? That man knocked me unconscious, hogtied me, and stabbed me with my own dagger! I promised to introduce him to my axe, up close and personal. I'm not going to break that promise!" She stumbled on a root and fell against him, but kept going.

"Astrid," he cried in frustration. "You're pregnant and hurt. There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near a dragon, much less fly to some foreign port and wage war. You're going directly home and taking care of yourself."

"Oh? Is that an order?"

"Yeah, it just so happens it is."

She grinned up at him. "You're so cute when you think you can tell me what to do." Then she dropped her head to his chest and broke out into peals of laughter that sounded like she'd just spent a long evening at the Meade Hall. He frowned at her as she clutched his shirt, giggling into his chest.

"Astrid?" Just as quickly as the laughter started it stopped and she stood up straight, looking around her with a confused expression. Her breathing was even heavier now, filling the silence of the forest as if it seemed she was fighting for each lungful of air. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she said quickly and turned her gaze on him. "Hiccup," she said as if she'd only just noticed him standing there. "How much farther to the village?"

"Um, maybe a hundred paces. If you need to rest…"

She was shaking her head and he heard her murmur, "Out of time." He suddenly realized she was leaning on him more than before, but then she shifted in his arms so that she was facing him. She swayed unsteadily and he dropped the bundle of riding gear so he could clasp her firmly with both hands. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I'm sorry about what you had to do tonight." She pulled at his tunic and he thought her fair skin looked even paler than normal. "You should never have had to make a choice like that."

"No," he told her quickly, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. "There wasn't ever any choice."

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Haddock. I've always known I had to share your heart."

"Astrid, stop," he growled in worry and fear, because a part of him felt like she were revealing some dark, shameful secret. "This isn't the time."

"It's exactly the time, my love, it needs to be said while I still have breath to say it. I'm not angry, Hiccup. I'm not even jealous. Because the way you look at me…that's always been mine. The rest I could deal with, just knowing you only look at me like that. And I do care for him too. I love you so much, I only want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, after everything…"

"I'm not very happy right now! You're not well, I need to get you home!" He was growing increasingly alarmed. He was holding her beneath his vest and now he could feel the slick warm wetness he hadn't noticed before - the entire right side of her dress appeared to be soaked with a distressingly large amount of blood. Her legs gave out and she fell against him. Hiccup lowered them both to their knees.

"It's too late for that." He voice was fading, her breathing more labored. "I misjudged, I thought I had more time. But what's done is done."

"Stop, Astrid, please," he begged her.

"No. You gave up so much for me, I can't let you give up now. I need you to promise…I need you to _swear _on your father's name, that you will go and find Toothless, and bring him home, no matter what happens. Say it, say those words to me now!"

"Please," he whispered. "Don't do this."

"You can't do anything more for me, love. But you still can for him. Swear it to me. Please, just do that."

He felt tears in his eyes as he did as she asked. "I-I swear on the name of my father, Stoick the Vast, that I will find Toothless and bring him home. No matter what happens."

She nodded, and whispered, "Forgive me," before her head fell backwards and her entire body went limp.

"No, no, no!" he cried and captured her face in his hand. She was so cold! He felt like he was touching a marble statue. Desperately he placed his ear to her chest. He heard the beating, fast and faint, but still there, still alive. Quickly he lifted her into his arms. He swayed on his leg unsteadily due to the extra weight, but forced himself to move as quickly as he dared, refusing to even think about falling. Finally the lights of the village bonfires shown through the leaves, and he pushed forward urgently.

As soon as he'd cleared the woods, he shouted for help, screaming for it at the top of his lungs. He was relieved to see Tuffnut run towards him, and gratefully handed her over to his much larger, able-bodied friend. "Get her to the healer now!" The young blond simply nodded and ran more swiftly and confidently than Hiccup ever could with her in his arms.

Snotlout was not far behind. "What happened?" he asked.

Hiccup watched Tuffnut's back disappear, and instead of replying, said, "Gather two dozen of the fastest and strongest dragons and riders. We leave at dawn."

"Hiccup? What's going on?"

"Just do it," he said darkly as he returned to the woods to retrieve Toothless' riding gear.

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to get a chapter out each day or two, but unfortunately I need to go out of town till the end of the week, so the next one probably won't be up until next weekend. Many apologies!**


	5. Chapter 5

7/29/10

Back from vacation early because one of our dogs got sick :( But I do return with an extra long chapter!

* * *

He needed a mount. Astrid's Nadder was not even a consideration on too many levels, but the most important was the already skittish dragon had developed an oddly sympathetic reaction to Astrid's pregnancy and would shoot a volley of spikes at him whenever he got in range. It was an amusing development considering Astrid herself had maintained her usual pleasant, if often overbearing, demeanor.

Hiccup walked, limp slightly exaggerated from his exertion earlier, to the old arena, stopping at the tack room to pick up a saddle. Then he left and walked north towards a large pasture. A flock of sheep dozed beneath the full moon completely oblivious to their companion, a large Monstrous Nightmare who kept watch over them. The dragon had settled in Berk several months before. Residents had taken to calling him Gamli, the old man. His coloring had dulled from vivid red to muted brown and he was covered with numerous deep scars. Most of his spikes and teeth were broken or completely missing, and one eye was milky and half-closed.

Gamli kept himself away from the village proper, choosing to commune with the sheep, who paid him no attention. He never attacked them. He subsided solely on the fish that was brought to him daily. He abided visitors of all kinds, even small children that touched and poked, with the serenity of an old soul, however, he refused any rider. Too many attempts had ended with severely burned legs and backs that it had been decided to leave the Nightmare to the quiet retirement he seemed to long for.

Now Hiccup walked up to Gamli and stood before him, saddle in one hand, fish in the other. The wizened dragon swayed his head so that his good eye regarded the young Viking alertly. Hiccup offered him the fish, which he took delicately, and as he ate the two beings studied each other silently before Hiccup reached out his hand and touched the dragon's snout respectfully.

"I need your help," he said. "My dragon - my friend - has been taken by a man. This man also hurt my wife. I need to get to him, but to do that I need to fly." He swallowed. "I'm asking you, because I think you more than any other dragon I've met possess a warrior's heart, and I desperately need that right now, to do what I need to do. I promise this will be the only time I ask this of you. Will you fly with me, Gamli? Will you help me?"

Gamli snorted quietly and stomped on the ground, his single good eye never leaving Hiccup's. Swiveling his massive head he bumped it against the saddle in Hiccup's hand. Then he lowered his torso to the ground. Hiccup was hesitant at first, then throwing caution to the wind, fixed the large saddle on the dragon's back. He attached the bundle of Toothless' riding gear to the back, and with a final silent plea to the gods, heaved himself into position. He held his breath for a moment, waiting for the flames that would tell him he'd just made a gross mistake, but they never came.

It felt different. Not as wrong as he'd imagined, but still not the same connection he felt on Toothless. Still he felt better, more in control. He urged Gamli into the air, and the two made several loops around the village to gauge each other's flying style, then Hiccup guided him to his house. Dawn was fast approaching, and he wasn't quite ready leave.

"Wait here," he told Gamli, patting him on the side of the neck. "I won't be long."

Taking a steadying breath, Hiccup walked into his house. In the far corner was the bed, and he could see Astrid's blonde hair spread out over the pillow framing her ashen face. Several piles of furs were pulled up to her neck. Her mother, Ingrid, sat stiffly in a chair that had been pulled up to the bed's edge. When she looked at Hiccup, he could see her eyes were red and pained. He didn't know if the accusation in them was real or a product of his own guilt.

Ruffnut stood by the hearth, lazily stirring something in the cauldron hanging over it. She simply nodded to him, and he returned the gesture. The healer had gathered her supplies and was slipping on her cloak. The look she gave Hiccup was not in doubt.

Clearing her throat, the woman said, "I've cleaned the wound, applied an ointment of clove, juniper, and garlic to stave off infection, and wrapped it up tight. What happens now is in Eir's hands."

Helplessly Hiccup glanced to his wife and then back to her. "There's nothing else that can be done?"

"Pray? Sacrifice some goats?" She waved her hand in the air, indicating what she thought of the suggestions. "But unless you can devise a way to magically get blood back into her body, I suggest you say your goodbyes now." She tilted her head back and looked at Hiccup through slit eyes. "Why was it left untended for so long? "

"Uh, I followed the man that attacked her, and then when I got back we started walking home…"

"Walking! You made her walk after she had a blade stuck in her ribs?"

"Made her? Hello? When was the last time I made my wife do anything?" He held his hands out imploringly, and then dropped them with a sigh. "She…she said it was just a flesh wound, wouldn't even let me look at it. If I had known, if I had any idea, I wouldn't, I would have…oh, I should have known," he moaned, shaking his head. He had pulled the blade out, he _saw_ it. But he was so preoccupied with Toothless he'd too eagerly accepted her word and, as a result, allowed his wife to slowly bleed to death.

The healer's face softened a few degrees. "Aye, she's always been a stubborn girl." From the corner, Ingrid sobbed noisily in agreement. "It may serve her well now. She may yet look Hel herself in the face and tell her to piss off and surprise us all." The woman gave a slight bow and slipped out the door without another word.

Ingrid stood from her chair and walked over to Hiccup. She took a wet breath and said, "I know you'd never do anything to hurt her." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a hug. Gratefully he embraced her, momentarily comforted by a mother's love. She withdrew and gently pressed his shoulder towards the bed.

Forgoing the chair, he dropped to his knees at the bedside. Reaching beneath the furs, he pulled out a slender hand . It was impossibly cold and he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it and then pressed it to his cheek, willing his own heat into it.

"I guess this must be how you felt when I didn't wake up," Hiccup said quietly to his wife. "Of course I didn't know you were waiting, or I would have sooner; I wouldn't have wasted a single moment with you." He sighed. "I want to stay here with you now, but you knew I would, didn't you? You always saw me so much clearer than I ever saw myself. Always knew what to say to get me moving. Well you've done it again. We're going to get him back. I'd just feel a lot better about it if you'd wake up, sweetheart. Please, Astrid, just open your eyes and look at me." His mouth turned down in a frown and he gripped her hand tightly, suddenly overwhelmed and helpless. "I'm…ordering you to wake up! I'm your husband and you have to listen to me!" He cringed at the sound of his cracking voice.

A soft hand dropped onto his shoulder. "You know she doesn't take orders," Ruffnut said in an uncharacteristically subdued tone.

He blew out a tense breath. "Yeah, I guess I was just hoping she'd roll over to hit me for it, or something." The hand on his shoulder squeezed sympathetically. He returned Astrid's hand beneath the furs, and pushed himself to his feet. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her pale, cool lips. "I love you," he whispered. "Goodbye, _mitt hjerte_."

"She was always different about you," Ruffnut said idly as she stared down at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

Ruff shrugged. "You know, like the rest of us teased and pranked you?"

"Yeah," he responded dryly. "I know."

"Well she didn't. Hey, do you remember that winter when Lout threw the snowball at you…?"

"And I stumbled and slipped on the ice…?"

"Right! And you rolled halfway to the docks and crashed into that cart! That was so awesome," she finished, grinning broadly.

He rolled his eyes. "I broke my arm."

"Oh, yeah, right. Still awesome." She shrugged. "Anyway, Astrid whaled on Lout for a good ten minutes afterward. He went crying home to his mom all bruised and bleeding."

"She did? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Of course it may have just been because he tried to cop a feel too."

Hiccup sighed. "Thanks for the pep talk, Ruff. I'll be sure to put you down for the eulogy."

He tried to turn away, but she caught his arm. "You know what I mean though. I think she was always kind of protecting you, even if she didn't necessarily like you."

"I guess. Thanks. And thanks for being here with her while I'm gone." He furrowed his brows. "Why aren't you going with us?"

"I'd love to, but…" She brought her hand to her stomach and patted it.

"You…oh, ah, well, congratulations, I suppose." He grimaced at the idea of Ruffnut caring for an infant.

She glanced down. "Astrid always had to be first at everything. But, um, if you could just make sure Tuff and Legs both get back in one piece, I'd really appreciate it."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

Looking down he saw that his tunic was covered with large portion of Astrid's blood, and without a thought for his guests, pulled it off his body and tossed it aside. He grabbed a fresh shirt from his wardrobe and slipped it on, securing the wide belt around it. Then he grabbed the long fur cloak that had been hanging there for the past six months. He'd never dared try it on; he wasn't even sure why he kept it, until now. Slipping it over his shoulders he finally found a connection to his father that he'd missed before, and the weight of the cloak made him feel like his father was somehow still there guiding him.

From one of the wall shelves, he pulled down the helmet his father had given him, the one he'd tossed aside in the kill ring. He hadn't spared the hat a second thought after that moment, and hadn't cared if he ever saw it again, but several days after he'd woken up from his ordeal, when the things had finally started to settle down and he could get a few moments of peace, Astrid had pulled him aside and solemnly handed it to him. She'd salvaged it from the chaos of that horrible day and saved it for him. He hadn't had the heart to tell her he'd just as soon toss it into the sea - and in fact intended to do so later - but her face was so reverent, so _proud, _and then she took him by the shoulders and kissed him, without violent preamble and with such intensity that he lost all feeling in his good leg. Needless to say, he'd kept the helmet.

Now that he was embracing his true Viking nature, he proudly placed it on his head.

Freshly attired, he turned to leave, but his eyes spotted something else. Hanging on the wall, between a pair of shields, was Astrid's axe. He hesitated only a moment before pulling it down. She hadn't had much time to use it since the baby started growing more noticeable, but she always kept it clean and sharp. He held it in his hands and nodded, and then hooked it to his belt.

After one final longing glance towards his bride, he bade the other two woman goodbye and left his home. The sun was just peeking above the eastern horizon. Jumping to the back of the Nightmare he flew down to where the other dragon riders were assembled and waiting impatiently.

"Well, Chief?" Snotlout said, in front of the small troop, flanked on each side by Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Hiccup landed in front of them. "A man came here yesterday. He hurt my wife - she may not live to see the next sunrise. He did it simply to take my dragon, the Night Fury Toothless. He's to be killed like a common game animal! Next time it could be any of _your _dragons, or _your _wives or daughters needlessly hurt. This has been an attack on all of Berk - are we going to stand for it?"

As one the dragon riders raised their weapons in the air and shouted, "No!"

"Then we fly. And we teach them that Berk may be peaceful, but we are not pacifists. We are Vikings!"

"Vikings!" the men echoed.

Hiccup urged the Nightmare into the air, and the rest of the Riders followed.

* * *

A/N: Poor Hiccup's speech wasn't really as rousing as I would have liked, but that's my fault, not his. I couldn't rally anyone out of a wet paper bag =P

Eir is thought to be the goddess of healing; by now I think everyone knows Hel is the goddess of death.

_Mitt hjert_ is Icelandic for "my heart".

Ruffnut's little anecdote, is actually a product of something I've noticed after far too many viewings of the movie. I think everyone will agree that Astrid is not antagonistic to Hiccup (at least until he almost gets her killed during training), but in the beginning of the movie, after Hiccup's Big Fiasco (tm), when Gobber is taking him home and they've passed the kids where Snotlout has made his comment, just before the scene changes, when Hiccup and Gobber have walked offscreen, Astrid clearly leans forward and glares at Snotlout. This really intrigues me, and in my mind, she about to tell him off for always giving Hiccup a hard time. He may annoy and irritate, but I can see her as being honorable enough to not approve of the hazing he receives. YMMV, of course :).


	6. Chapter 6

8/13/10

**A/N - Many apologies for the delay in updates. It was a combination of life, procrastination, and lots and lots of research. Sadly 90% of the information I found was near useless, and whatever I did use is probably wrong anyway. I apologize in advance for any glaring errors. Also, I was anticipating that the next part was going to be really short when I planned it out, thinking it wouldn't even make a good-sized chapter. In reality it was large enough for two very big (for me at least) chapters. I was uncomfortable splitting it at first, but after much consideration, I did think a breather worked. So this is part one. The second part will be up very soon, I promise.**

**Also, I haven't really gone over it with the fine-toothed comb I usually do, so feel free to point out any typos.**

* * *

They reached their destination in good time. The large port town loomed ahead and in his mind Hiccup could already see the multitude of docked boats in the harbor and the enormous marketplace with throngs of people of all nationalities come to buy, sell, or bargain.

Upon Hiccup's betrothal to Astrid, Stoick had made him promise to dedicate a year towards learning his chiefly duties before settling down to married life. It had been a hard promise to make – and one his betrothed had strenuously and vocally objected to – but he had made it regardless. The first six months he had simply shadowed his father through the village as he made decisions or settled disputes, but then Stoick had insisted on a six-month voyage, meeting with the numerous other island tribes and finally learning the delicate art of trading. Six months away from his home. Six months away from Toothless. Six months away from Astrid.

Hiccup had never been so miserable in his entire life than the time he spent aboard the ship, sailing from island to island, meeting with people he had no desire to know, watching the amused disapproval in their faces. He missed the forge and dragon training. He ached to fly. He had longed for nothing more than to return home so he could be married and start a long and boring life. In his mind it was all a waste of time, Stoick still had many, many years ahead of him.

But the final leg of their travels had brought them to Ayrton, the largest port town in the Northern Seas. In spite of his misery, Hiccup had been amazed and awed at the activity. There were more people meandering from stall to stall than on his entire island. He had simply wandered among them alternating between watching the exotic faces and the incredible items that were laid out by the vendors. Anything imaginable, and many things beyond imagination, was available for a price. He could barely focus his attention while his father traded the simple wools, skins, meats, and fish they had brought with them, for the raw supplied they needed for the upcoming year. When the trading was concluded, Hiccup had been allowed to explore, letting himself be lost in the crowd until he had come upon a jewelry vendor where he had purchased with what remained of his meager savings a simple but beautiful silver necklace that he'd given Astrid on their wedding night. Ayrton had been a magical, wonderful place to him.

Now merely a year later, he approached by air, awe was replaced by fury, innocence replaced by a jaded determination.

"There," he said, pointing down. "That's the ship. It looks like there's still a crewman on board. We might be able to interrogate - "

Before he could finish his thought, a large fireball erupted from his left, engulfing the vessel. The crewman screamed in agony as he threw himself into the sea to douse the flames that covered him.

"So much for that plan," Hicup said with a frown, and turned in his saddle.

A man named Lars grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry. He got a little excited, I guess."

"Okay, plan B, then."

"What's plan B?" asked Tuffnut.

"Interrogate everyone else."

"Hiccup," Snotlout called from his right. "What if they're taking him to Northumbria? What if they're going all the way to Jórvík?"

Hiccup frowned at the thought of attacking the large Viking city, but said, "I doubt it. They would have sailed much farther south then. Besides, even if they are going by land, we'll catch them easy enough." They were almost to the town. He looked left and right, raising his voice to be heard. "Spread out. I want a few controlled fires. No casualties, if we can help it." There were some groans of protest, but Hiccup didn't want any innocent blood on his hands.

Snotlout nodded and on his left Tuffnut and Fishlegs acknowledged his orders in kind. The three of them willingly following his lead; he wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to that.

Beneath him Gamli seemed to tremble in anticipation. "It's okay, boy," he murmured, patting the Nightmare's neck. "I don't think we'll see much action. We're just looking to intimidate." He felt a humorless laugh threaten to erupt from him, but clamped it down. Hiccup the Useless intimidating? But then he remembered Astrid's still, bloodless face and Toothless' agonized cries and felt less like laughing and more like screaming.

And so he did. Gamli swooped down in the lead followed by the two dozen dragon riders behind him, who all took up the battle cry, several dragons spraying fire below, where vendor booths instantly went up in flames.

The marketplace's normal buzz of activity transformed into a stampede of panic as terrorized screams ripped through the air. Hiccup inwardly cringed and he saw several people fall beneath the boots of those fleeing.

"Hear me!" he yelled down to them as the dragon's large wings beat rhythmically allowing them to hover menacingly over the frightened group. "I'm looking for a man that docked here today on that ship," he said pointing to the still burning vessel. "He had a black dragon with him. _Where did they go?_"

The market had cleared out considerably in the short time, but there were still numerous people cowering nearby, all looking up at him like he was a demon, frightened and no doubt as angry as he was. Smoking ruins of vendor stalls dotted the area, making the air thick and heavy as he carefully scanned the ground below. Suddenly it occurred to Hiccup to wonder if any of them even knew what he was saying, but in a well-traveled port like this, many languages were bandied about; someone must, he was certain.

"I'm going to ask one more time. I know someone saw them. Tell me where they went, or I'm going to _burn it all_!" Gamli opened his mouth and loosed a bellowing roar that Hiccup both felt and heard. Several of the dragons surrounding them followed suit.

Moments passed agonizingly slow with no sign of response and Hiccup clenched his jaw nervously. He didn't necessarily want to follow through on the threat, but worse, he was worried it had all been for naught. His mind was already thinking ahead: split up into scouting parties and search the area by air, but they were still losing valuable time. His dragon was getting further and further away from him. He couldn't lose both of them, he couldn't.

Finally Hiccup could wait no longer and raised a hand, ready to give the order to fire at will, when a man walked to the center of the marketplace below him. Hiccup dropped his hand and focused on the man. He had long, stringy gray hair and stooped shoulders and he planted a walking stick firmly in front of him to lean on as he addressed Hiccup.

"I saw the dragon y' speak of," he spoke in their language. "Several hours ago, the beast was dragged through here raging like the fires of Hel."

"Where did they go?"

The man looked over his shoulder and pointed. "To the earl's keep, they was headed. It's 900 fathoms from here if it's an inch. Just follow the road. Y' can't miss it."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "If I find that you've lied to me…"

"No need to lie, son. That man, Galen? No love lost betwixt us, there isn't."

Hiccup nodded slowly. He could perfectly imagine a slimy eel like Galen would make several enemies in his travels. After all, if a man was willing to stab a pregnant woman, what _wasn't_ he willing to do? Hiccup let his eyes cast over the marketplace once more before fixing his gaze back on the old man, and then said softly but firmly, "Let it be known that the dragons of Berk are protected. Anyone who comes to our shores looking to harm one will bring down retribution on you all so severe you will think it came from the hand of your own god."

The man shifted slightly at the threat. "Aye. T'will be known." He glanced at one of the destroyed stalls. "Word has a way of traveling fast."

"Good."

"But," the old man retorted, "you should probably not be expecting a warm welcome for any vessel flying Berk's colors in th' future."

"I can live with that." He sat up straight in his saddled. "Hiya!" he called. Gamli responded immediately, and the pair surged up and forward, leading the riders east.

Ayrton gave way to a thick green forest, bisected by a well-worn road leading east, which they followed easily. After several minutes the keep came into view, an impressive structure built of stone and wood. The surrounding ramparts were high with several parapets, undoubtedly each manned with a lookout. The walls weren't going to be a problem, but Hiccup expected no less than full resistance upon their approach.

"Do whatever you need to do to defend yourselves," he instructed. "Any threat is to be dealt with, but do not fire unless fired upon."

The riders murmured their reluctant acquiescence.

They were approaching the walls and already Hiccup could see a response forming, confused as it was. Several long bows were brought out and trained upon the oncoming threat. "Stay alert!" Hiccup shouted, just as a volley of arrows pierced the air around his head causing him to duck close against the dragon. Gamli swooped down and belched a wave of liquid fire at the line of archers. Those that scattered immediately were unharmed, the rest that remained to shoot a second round were roasted where they stood. Hiccup sighed, but patted the dragon's neck appreciatively.

Further along the wall guards were peppering the riders with large stones. Hiccup heard one rider cry out in pain, but all remained firmly in their saddles. Jets of flame struck the walls at intervals where more guards appeared to attempt to repel off the invaders.

Gamli soared over the wall into the outer courtyard of the castle. The building ahead was a large staggered structure, with the highest points being in the back. Below him in the courtyard, a scene similar to the marketplace was playing out as the keep's residents hurried for cover. Some errant fireballs had ignited several wood structures beneath the keep wall.

On his left Hiccup saw a group of men working on a ballista, readying it to fire. "Tuff!" Hiccup yelled. "Take care of that!"

"On it!" Tuff responded his blond hair whipping about as he urged the Zippleback's left head in that direction. The beast's right head was currently riderless, since Ruffnut had to remain home, but Tuffnut managed to control both with relative ease – not that anyone would mention that fact to his twin sister in the future. The right head dropped down over the ballista and spewed a thick wave of putrid green gas. Several guards on the ground attempted to take advantage of the dragon's close proximity to fire at its rider, but Fishlegs was not far behind. His Gronckle had found a cache of the keep's stones to ingest which it turned into incendiary projectiles that it fired rapidly at the guards. "Thanks!" Tuff said to his brother-in-law with a large grin, just as the Zippleback's left head sparked igniting the gas, which enveloped the ballista in a ball of fire.

Hiccup could hear shouts below him in a foreign language as the guards attempted to mount a more organized defense. All the dragons were now within the keep's walls, their riders watching warily for any further threats.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I have come for the man Galen and the Night Fury!" he shouted above the din around him. "Give them to me and we will leave you in peace. Refuse…?" He touched Gamli's neck and the large dragon spit out another stream of the burning liquid that spread out before them, sizzling the courtyard's ground.

He looked around hoping for some sign that his words had been understood.

At the level of the castle's second floor there was a large open gallery and as Hiccup watched, two men emerged onto it walking towards him. The shorter of the two men sported a full dark beard. He wore a heavy furred cloak with an ornate clasp over the shoulder and walked with the air of arrogant calm of noble birth considering the chaos surrounding him. The earl, Hiccup presumed.

Then he focused his attention on the second man. It had been dark in the clearing, but Hiccup would know him anywhere. He was tall and slender with a sharp nose and sharper grin. Hiccup tensed angrily and beneath him Gamli gave off an agitated shriek in response.

"Well done, Chief," Galen called to him from the gallery. From where Gamli hovered, the men were only slightly lower than he was. "I honestly admit that you have surprised me, and believe me when I say that I'm not often surprised."

"Where is he?" Hiccup growled.

Galen shrugged. "Not for me to say anymore; business has been transacted and the creature is no longer in my possession."

Hiccup sneered in anger. He _hated_ the man's voice.

"I am curious, Chief, how did you find me so quickly? Tell me you didn't leave your wife to bleed to death while you gallantly tried to save the dragon?" Hiccup felt himself flinch. "Oh, oh, you did, didn't you," Galen said softly with a vicious smile. "I really did underestimate you. But then again, here you are, clearly holding the advantage, and what are you doing?" He gestured around him. "Do you press it for your benefit? No, you're still only concerned for the dragon. You are really the most pathetic sort of man, aren't you?" he sneered.

Hiccup urged Gamli forward. He heard Snotlout call his name, but ignored it. The dragon grasped the edge of the gallery and Hiccup slid off, facing the two men. The earl had backed up, watching the scene with only the mildest interest.

"You don't know anything about me," Hiccup rasped at Galen. He trembled, his hands clenching painfully. "I was fifteen years old when I found that Night Fury – when I _flew_ with him. He and I fought and defeated the largest, most malignant dragon, the likes of which you can't even imagine. I lost my leg in that battle, but I would have died if it weren't for him. At nineteen I became leader of my tribe, with my wife on one side of me and my dragon on the other. You asked me to choose between them?" He held up his hands. "It would be easier to ask which hand to have cut off. You - you have no soul. You can't possibly understand, you worthless son of a bitch." His arms dropped back to his sides, and his left hand slipped beneath the heavy cloak, gripping the axe. "You are nothing! I_. Am. A __**Viking**_!"

Hiccup didn't know where the bloodthirsty cry that escaped his lips came from, didn't know it was even in his power to make such a noise. Even his legs seemed to be working on their own accord as he shortened the distance between them in a heartbeat without thinking about it. What, he would realize later, did feel completely natural was the arc his arm made as it drew Astrid's axe back and over his head: it was not unlike striking the blacksmith hammer against an anvil. But instead of the metal clang that came at the end of the stroke, there was only a hollow wet sound as the axe bit into Galen's head.

Galen, with only a moment's warning, had attempted to bring his hands up in defense, but they never made it past his chest, and now they hovered uncertainly in the air. His eyes converged towards the middle to regard the blade between them in surprise before rotating back towards Hiccup. Twin streams of blood dripped down Galen's cheeks like repentant tears.

"My wife sends her regards," Hiccup said coldly. There was a single cough in response before the man's knees collapsed and he slumped to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

8/16/10

* * *

Hiccup panted, staring at the body with wide eyes, almost not believing he had made such a thing happen. Finally he gripped the axe with both hands and planted his right foot on the man's chest. It took several tries to finally wrench the weapon free from Galen's skull, and when it did it was with a sick, sucking sound. The blade was smeared with blood, chunks of bone, hair, and tissue sticking in places. He tried to swallow down the guilt. It had been the right thing to do - for Astrid, for Toothless - but that didn't make the act any more palatable.

Somewhere on the other side of the castle a pained shriek cut through his thoughts and a bright white fireball shot into the sky. _Toothless_! Hiccup thought excitedly. But before he could act a small sound behind him reminded him he wasn't alone. Swiftly he straightened and pivoted. He twisted the axe in his hand so that the clean blade slipped beneath the earl's beard. The man regarded Hiccup mildly, showing his hands in a gesture meant to signify no threat.

"Do you understand me?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I understand you. My mother was a Viking."

"Good. Then understand me very well. _Get a new hobby_. If anyone comes to _my_ island again looking for a Night Fury, or any other dragon for that matter, I will return here with twice as many riders and there will be nothing left but rubble and corpses."

The nobleman nodded as far as the axe blade would comfortably allow him.

Another pained cry sounded even louder in the distance. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting a refund." Hiccup pulled the axe away and fastened it on his belt, and then he jumped back on Gamli. "Let's go, boy," he said, giving a chuck with his foot for good measure. The Nightmare pushed himself off the wall and they circled the castle towards where Hiccup had seen the flare. His heart leapt happily at seeing Toothless alive.

The Night Fury was backed into a dead end between the castle and the wall. He still had the collar on, with the chain leash attached to a large iron loop on the wall, but the muzzle had come off allowing the full force of Toothless' cries and snarls to be heard. As Hiccup watched, Toothless rose onto his back legs, wings spread out, however once the chain was pulled taut he cried out again in pain. Another salvo of fire took out a chunk of wall.

A crowd of people were gathered at the open end of the courtyard, several holding long, sharp spears, all watching the black dragon warily, no doubt wondering whether the collar, the chain, or the iron loop would give first. Hiccup was wondering what fool removed the muzzle, but didn't let that give any pause as Gamli touched down between the group and the enraged Night Fury.

Hiccup dropped to the ground and moved quickly but calmly towards his dragon. "Easy, Toothless," he called out, his hands raised. "It's me, buddy. I'm here. I told you I'd come for you, remember? We're going to be okay, you just need to calm down."

Toothless' eyes rolled up wildly as he thrashed about some more, wings beating desperately. He turned his head towards Hiccup and then roared with pent up anger the likes Hiccup hadn't seen since he'd first released the dragon.

"I know, buddy," Hiccup said sadly. "I understand. You can be mad at me. I don't blame you." He kept his hands up and walked closer, well within the radius of the leash. It was the point of no return. If Toothless didn't recognize him – or worse did but didn't care – Hiccup was powerless to stop the onslaught. It had once again come down to trust.

Toothless snarled and twisted his head, fighting the collar that was causing him so much pain. The intelligence in those gold-green eyes had been replaced by rage and agony, and Hiccup's heart ached to see it. "Easy, Toothless," he murmured again. "Please. It'll be okay, I promise." Toothless dropped down onto all four feet, nostrils flaring. He growled and bared his teeth as he sniffed at Hiccup who stood perfectly still, whispering words of affection. Finally with a resigned whimper the dragon's ears relaxed and he and gently pushing his head against Hiccup's outstretched hand.

Hiccup sighed in relief and hugged the large dragon head to him. "It's okay," he whispered. "I've got you." Quickly his fingers worked the collar's buckle, letting the hateful thing drop at their feet. Hiccup couldn't withhold the moan that escaped his lips as he saw that the spikes had worn away all the scales leaving a bloody trench encircling the dragon's neck. Hiccup's hand hovered over the wound as if he wanted to touch it but wouldn't dare. Suddenly he wished he could kill Galen all over again.

Toothless chuffed at him and nuzzled his face. "Okay, buddy, let's get out of here. I think we've worn out our welcome." He began walking away and Toothless fell in on his right side. "You too, old boy," Hiccup said to Gamli as they approached the Nightmare, who swiveled his head to regard Toothless for a moment before taking up point on Hiccup's left side. Then as one the three walked the length of the keep towards the main gate. All the residents gave them a wide berth, staring at them with a mixture of terror and awe. It was eerily quiet. All fighting had long since ceased and there was no one that didn't have their eyes on the young Viking and his two dragons.

At the main gate they paused, waiting. The guards seemed to be reluctant to release the intruder with their lord's property. Hiccup stood patiently. He knew on his command the large wooden gate would become nothing more than kindling, but he was kind of tired of making threats for the day. Thankfully his cousin stepped up to do it for him.

"Open it!" Snotlout yelled to the guards from overhead. "Or we'll open it for you!"

Hiccup could see the men's eyes flick towards the gallery, but he didn't bother to turn, confident in the answer. Sure enough the large gears within the ramparts began to grind loudly, raising the obstacle from his path. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before boldly walking out of the keep with a dragon on either side of him, unaware that legends of his deeds would be whispered across the land for generations to come.

Once outside the walls, the riders converged around him to make sure there were no attacks from behind. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head. "All the dragons are exhausted; we can't ask them to fly back tonight." He knew that Toothless was in no condition to fly as well and only hoped the Night Fury would be energized enough after a single night's sleep. He was already disheartened at the delay getting home.

Hiccup grabbed hold of Gamli's saddle, ready to pull himself up, when Toothless gave a sharp cry of protest and grabbed his cloak pulling him away. "Whoa, Toothless. It's nothing personal, but I know you're hurt and tired. You don't need my added weight right now." But Toothless would have none of the excuse and insistently poked Hiccup's stomach with his nose. "Okay, okay," Hiccup said in surrender and, careful to avoid the bloody ring on the dragon's neck, hoisted himself onto Toothless' back. "Everyone in the forest," he called out to the riders. "Let's find a place to camp for the night."

Less than an hour later the Vikings and their dragons were deeply ensconced in the thick woods. Hunting parties had been dispatched to find food for man and beast, returning with several stags as well as an abundance of smaller game. A large pile of fish was also procured from a nearby stream.

As evening settled over them, the men sat around fires gorging themselves on the roasted meat and passing around skins full of mead or ale. Hiccup had removed himself from the rest with Toothless and Gamli, and could just barely see the fires through the dense trees. Presently the two dragons each had a hindquarter of a stag and several foxes and beavers to sate themselves. Hiccup busied himself by gently cleaning the weeping wound around Toothless' neck with a damp cloth. Then he finished off by applying a thick salve around it. He wasn't really sure if that was the proper thing to do for a dragon, but he felt he needed to do something. For his part, Toothless didn't seem to mind the ministrations and only occasionally cast an eye to Hiccup as he licked the rich deer blood from his lips.

"Don't get too used to that. When we get home it's still going to be fish, fish, and more fish, because I'm certainly not getting up before dawn every morning to hunt for you." He gently applied some more of the salve to a spot on the side of Toothless' neck. "Maybe you could ask Astrid nicely; she likes hunting." Hiccup froze, his hand hanging in midair as he heard the words he had just spoken. "I can't believe I just said that," he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut as a wave of despair rolled over him. Toothless crooned softly and rubbed his cheek against Hiccup's arm. "I'm going to be okay. Eventually, I hope." Shaking his head, he twisted the cloth that held the salve closed and slipped it into his pack. "I hope that feels better at least." Toothless chuffed and bobbed his head eagerly.

"Hey," a voice called out behind him.

Hiccup turned and smiled at his cousin. "Hi."

"Whatcha doing all the way over here? Party's back there." Snotlout jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, not much in a festive mood right now, but thanks."

"Suit yourself. I set up a schedule of patrols, just in case that noble gets the idea to retaliate."

"Good thinking. I doubt he will, though, but doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Nope."

The two men stood facing each other for a few moments, then spoke at once -

"So - "

"Listen - "

They grimaced at each other.

"You go first," Snotlout said.

"No, it's okay, what were you going to say?"

"I just, I really just wanted to say how sorry I am about Astrid." Snotlout looked down embarrassed. "And that you did a really good job today. You should be proud. I know she would be proud of you."

Hiccup swallowed, feeling anything but proud. "Thanks. Um, what I wanted to say was - is - that when we get home, after I, uh, after I…well, after everything is done, I'm going to step down as chief. And I'll announce you as my successor."

Snotlout gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"I've just realized I'm not cut out for this. I never was. And I'm not really going to want to be around people much." He glanced down at his hand and twisted the thin metal band around his finger.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe just take Toothless and fly, see where the wind takes us."

Snotlout shook his head. "You're a better leader than you give yourself credit for. Look, Hiccup, get some rest. Things are bound to look better in the morning."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied noncommittally.

"And I'm not going to hold you to this, so don't worry about it."

"You won't need to," Hiccup promised, and waved as his cousin disappeared through the trees.

He set himself down and leaned against Toothless' flank, the dragon sniffing and crooning at him before he laid a large wing over the young man. Exhaustion finally caught up with Hiccup and he fell fast asleep.

The dream was so vivid he almost thought that he was awake. He was standing beneath a tree with a basket in his hands, a bright sun overhead. _I'm standing on two feet_, he thought. _Can't be awake. _But it couldn't be a dream either, could it? He had never had such clear thoughts in a dream before. Pushing aside that dilemma, he peered into the basket to see a small collection of recently dug up wild mushrooms.

_Ah_, he thought grimly, _I know exactly where I am_. As if to punctuate this revelation, a barrage of angry muttering accosted him from the left. It was the summer of his thirteenth year and a particularly embarrassing incident involving a goat and a fishing net had ended up with him in the middle of Elder Gothi's storeroom, destroying half the contents. The elder and his father had been furious. That wasn't new. However due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time, Astrid had been blamed in part for the incident, and as punishment the two adolescents had been banished to the forest for the afternoon to replace the mushrooms in Gothi's stores, quite possibly the most hated chore on the island.

A quick glance to his left confirmed it. Astrid was kneeling beneath a tree, furiously digging for the elusive fungi all the while spewing a nonstop steam of invectives, all aimed at him. She stood and roughly wiped her hands together. At that moment the dream version of Hiccup decided to move, intending to offer the same bumbling apology he'd been making for over an hour.

_Oh no_, Hiccup begged his dream self, _don't do it_. But he had no control over the actions of this dream or memory or whatever. He could only watch in horror as his foot tripped on an exposed root and he went flying into Astrid, knocking her down. Face to face, the pair rolled several times, landing with Astrid on top and angrier than a wet Zippleback.

She fumed and struggled and pounded his chest with her fist, but she could not get up: her skirt had become entangled in his belt. This only made her angrier and she struggled harder. For Hiccup, he was having trouble even catching his breath as he tried to still the wild girl trapped on top of him.

He knew exactly how it was supposed to end. He would get her attention just enough to get her to calm down and allow him to unhook his belt from her skirt. Then she would roll off and stalk back to the village in a rage, completely forgetting her assigned duty, while Hiccup wouldn't move, hoping against hope that the earth would open up and swallow him.

That was how it was supposed to happen.

But now as he looked up at her face, he simply smiled. He suddenly found he could control this dream self and reached up with both hands to grasp her waist. At the intimate gesture she immediately stopped struggling and stared at him in shock.

"Astrid," he whispered as she peered at him intently. "Before I let you go, before I release you forever, can I have just one kiss to remember you by?"

Surprisingly, dream Astrid did not punch him in the face for the impudence.

She blinked and then glanced around them before fixing Hiccup with a look so intense. With a shake of her head, she replied, "Don't let go yet." Then she bent down and pressed her lips against his. It was the kiss of a thirteen-year-old, yet so heartfelt and true that the Hiccup sleeping in a faraway land moaned in his sleep. When she raised her head a few moments later, she smiled and said, "See? I'm still here."

Hiccup burst awake with a yell, pitching himself forward onto his hands and knees, where he remained panting and sobbing as her words echoed in his mind. Alarmed, Toothless circled him pressing his nose against the young man. Hiccup's heart hammered in his chest and he muttered vile curses. He was certain the trickster god, Loki, had been at work in the night, playing him for a fool, seeking to make his heart hurt even more than it already did.

Finally he allowed Toothless to help him stand, the terrible dream already fading like morning dew. Dawn had come, and he could see many of the others were already preparing for the return trip. Laying his hand on the Night Fury's nose, he asked, "Well, buddy, you up for a flight? Ready to go home?" Toothless' eager response left no doubt to his readiness.


	8. Chapter 8

8/18/10

**A/N: I just found out that a wonderful artist over at DeviantArt named Foxikun, aka FuryOfTheNight, sketched some of the scenes of this fic, and they are brilliant! ****Thank you so much! ****Check it out at ****http : / / foxikun .deviantart .com/#/d2wptuw (remove the spaces because FF.N sucks about URLS)**** and let her know how fantastic it is! (I think I just used my allotment of exclamation points, but I really am that excited about it :D** **).**

**And many thanks to everyone who's followed along with my story, I less-than-3 you all.  
**

* * *

Grabbing the riding gear from Gamli's saddle, Hiccup began getting Toothless ready for the long flight home. The Night Fury stood completely still as Hiccup attached the tailfin and ran the pull-lines. The saddle had to be modified slightly to prevent the forward straps from rubbing against the dragon's neck. It wasn't as secure, but as long as Toothless didn't try any death-defying aerial acrobatics, Hiccup felt confident he would be safe.

By the time the chore was completed, the Vikings' camp had been completely dismantled and all riders ready to return home. The flight back, not being tempered with the adrenaline of anticipation, was long and tedious, and all the Dragon Riders were relieved when Berk finally came into view over the horizon. A crowd had already gathered in anticipation of their arrival when they landed in the middle of the village. Family and friends rushed forward to greet each rider.

As Hiccup slipped from Toothless' back, he saw Ruffnut and her mother joyfully welcome Tuffnut and Fishlegs home. Tuff awkwardly embraced his mother while Fishlegs tenderly cradled Ruff's face in his hands as they kissed hello.

Hiccup felt a pang of jealously so sharp it threatened to split him apart. He turned away from the scene to the two dragons that sat patiently waiting. They'd need to be tended to: riding tack removed, washed down to remove the grime of travel, and finally large quantities of fish to be fed. He thought it would take several hours if he were slow enough at it. A few more hours of blissful, innocent ignorance. Was that too much to ask?

"Hiccup, wait," he heard from behind as Ruffnut hurried up to him, catching his arm.

He pulled out of her grip and held a hand up defensively without turning. "Not now, Ruff. Just give me a little while longer, and then I'll deal with it. Please."

He was not expecting the hard blow to the shoulder he received and stumbled forward several steps.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" he demanded, spinning around. "Are you trying to make this worse for me?" he cried out.

The look she gave him was entirely displeased. It was almost…maternal in its disappointment. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bad mother after all, he thought. "Well, if you'd stop splashing around in your pity pool for two seconds and listen: I'm trying to tell you she's awake, trollbrain." Ruff made a face at him and put her hands on her hips.

They had drawn a crowd and Hiccup glanced around, entirely unsure what to think or feel. Suddenly he was eight years old again and standing outside a bear's den: _Go ahead, Hiccup, it's perfectly safe, you can trust us._

"Is this some sort of joke, Ruff?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes narrowed and he flinched even though she hadn't made a single move. "You think I'd joke about something like this?"

"Um, no?"

"Damn right, no. So what are you waiting for then?"

Toothless was at this side, snorting and pressing against him insistently. "Okay, okay," he said distractedly as he looked towards Gamli. He laid his hand against the dragon's nose. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I won't forget what you did for us." The Nightmare's head bobbed slowly, before pushing himself into the air. As Hiccup watched, the dragon snorted and burst into flames, the charred remains of his saddle falling to the ground below. He circled the village and then made course for his favorite paddock.

When he was out of sight Hiccup quickly leapt into Toothless' saddle. He was barely settled as the Night Fury half ran, half glided him home.

"Thanks, buddy," Hiccup gasped as he slid down to the ground and then burst into his house like a whirlwind, panting and wide-eyed. Two pairs of blue eyes regarded him with surprise as he skidded to a halt. Astrid was lying in bed, head slightly raised by pillows while her mother sat beside the bed, a bowl of soup in her hand. "Hiccup," Astrid said in a weak voice with a smile. He just stood there staring at her, utterly unable to move. He didn't even blink for fear that she would disappear.

Ingrid set aside the bowl and stood up, patting Astrid's hand before walking over to Hiccup and giving him a warm kiss on the cheek. Her smile was tired, but content. "It's a blessing from the gods: she came back to us."

"What happened?"

Ingrid frowned for a moment. "Around midnight things took a turn for the worse. She started breathing with more difficulty, and her whole body was shaking. Oh it was terrible, and I prayed the gods would take her quickly, I'm so sorry to say."

"It's all right," he said squeezing her hand. "I would have too."

She sniffled, and then glanced back at Astrid. Continuing on in a hurried whisper she said to Hiccup, "Then just before dawn her eyes opened and she called out your name! She sat up, gasped for breath and said, 'Don't let go!' Then she said…"

" 'I'm still here,' " he finished.

"Yes! How did you know?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. You look tired. Go get some rest."

Ingrid nodded, the stress of the past few days was written plainly on her face. "Welcome back, Son," she said. "I'll return later to check in. Try getting her to eat; she needs to get her strength back." He nodded absently, his interest fully on Astrid.

Once the door clicked shut he felt empowered to move again, and once the momentum had begun he found he couldn't move fast enough. The helmet was flung off and then clumsy fingers pulled at the clasp of his father's cloak as he strode towards the bed, letting it fall to a heap where it dropped. Next he slipped the axe off his belt and let it land with a clatter. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he hastily ripped of his single boot flinging it mindlessly away, and then fumbled with the restraints of his prosthetic, hating it more than ever before for the agonizing delay.

"Hiccup?" she called in alarm from behind him. Her fingers fluttered against his back. "What are you doing?" Her voice was still so quiet, so lacking in its normal bite, but it was her all the same and he felt grateful just to hear it again.

Once the false leg was removed, he tossed it aside irritably and it slid with a hard scraping sound across the room. Raising himself from the bed, he pulled back the many layers of skins that lay over her and then slipped beneath them. She gasped his name once again with the ghost of a smile on her face, the same smile she'd had when he used to steal kisses from her long before they were married.

He moved alongside her gently, mindful of her injury, molding himself to her and carefully lifting her head to slide his arm beneath so that she was now fully ensconced in his embrace, her head against his shoulder. He touched her hair, her arm, her face, and placed feathery kisses along her forehead. She sighed and melted into him.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to hold you again. I don't want to waste a single moment," he managed to say. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

She made a contented sound and reached up to rub his forearm. Her fingers still felt like ice and he captured her hand in his, rubbing each finger gently. "Toothless?" she asked eventually.

"He's here. Safe."

"Good." He could feel her sigh in relief, and felt the first pangs of anger set in. Then she said, "Galen?" He hesitated a moment before rolling to the side and grabbing the axe. Lifting it into the air over the bed, he showed her the dried bloody remnants of the man's head. "Oh," she said softly with a little smile and caressed his hand. Then she chided, "Hiccup, you really need to clean that. It's going to rust."

Hiccup regarded the smeared blood and hair of his first and last murder victim and then tossed the axe away from them forcefully. "I was thinking I'd just make you a new one. A gift for when the baby comes," he said tightly.

"Okay." In her voice he heard more questions, but this wasn't the time to explore them.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. This was supposed to be a wonderful moment and he wanted nothing more than to revel in her, wanted to think of nothing else but _she's alive, she's alive, she's alive_. But he couldn't. Finally he said harshly, "Don't ever do that again."

"What?"

"Don't act like I'm stupid, Astrid. You almost died. You knew how bad your injury was. You knew and you lied to me!"

He felt her tense against him. "I really thought I had more time, but it was still our only chance. I had to take the risk."

"It wasn't your risk to take!"

"You had to give him up for me. I couldn't let you lose him. You would have been miserable without him."

His face contorted in pain and fury. "You think I wouldn't be miserable without _you_?" She swallowed visibly. Shifting aside, he held himself above her so he could look full into her face and spoke in a low intense voice. "Look at me." Her eyes focused on him and he could see the tears already forming. "You were wrong: you don't share my heart, you never have. You _are_ my heart, every last piece of it. I married you and I made vows, and I take those vows very seriously. I wouldn't have done that if I couldn't give you everything. Damn it all, Astrid, I killed a man for you! If that doesn't tell you how much I love you I don't know what does."

He hung his head in shame, but he needed to be completely honest with her. "Toothless is my soul. I am bound to him forever, as well. Sometimes I think I'm only really a complete person when we're flying together. Losing him would be…it would be losing everything that I am. I pray I never have to find that out, but if the gods see fit to test me again, it will be my burden to bear. _Mine alone_."

"We're married. Burdens are supposed to be shared," she said, her voice wavering, cheeks wet with tears.

"Not this one."

"Even if a man has a dagger to my throat?"

"Especially if a man has a dagger to your throat! From here on out, your _only_ concern is for the welfare of yourself and our children. Let me worry about the rest."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, and by Odin, I swear it'll be the one you _will_ obey."

She lifted a shaking hand to his face and touched his cheek. "Still cute," she whispered.

He wiped her tears away with the flat of his thumb, and then leaned down and kissed her, gently brushing his lips across hers, letting their noses slide together. Then he slipped his lips to her ear. "You don't need to keep protecting me. I'm not that boy anymore." Her hand squeezed his upper arm, and she sobbed against him. He lifted his head. "Let me do the protecting for a while, okay? Just for my ego's sake?"

Wordlessly she nodded, and then sighed. He could see her eyes fluttering. "Need sleep," she muttered.

He settled her back onto his shoulder. "Okay. I'll be right here when you wake up." Smoothing her hair with his hand, he kissed her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere."

"You going to yell at me again?"

"If I need to," he murmured against her temple.

"Good. Should do that more. Very sexy," she said from far away, and then she was still. He watched her for a time as she slept in his arms, before lying back against the pillow, closing his eyes wearily. It was sweltering beneath the furs, and he soon found himself being pulled down into sleep with her.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for an epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

8/21/10

**A/N: It's the epilogue that ate Manhattan! It's long and sappy and hopefully puts a nice sweet bow on the whole thing. The end gets a wee bit racy, but nothing over PG-13. Anyway, thanks again for reading along and may all your endings be happy! :)**

* * *

Pain and no pain. That was what the last six hours of Astrid's life had boiled down too: those precious in-between moments when she wasn't being turned inside out. Admittedly the pain hadn't started off that bad - she'd certainly had worse during a lifetime of battle training - but over the last hour and a half each contraction had become a universe of agony unto itself, each one sapping more and more of her already meager energy. She was weak, shaking, and sobbing - and she knew she couldn't do this alone.

"I need Hiccup," she choked out after the latest wave of pain had subsided.

"Nonsense," Skotti, the midwife said from her perch at the foot of the bed. She had iron-grey hair and small dark eyes. The woman had never been married nor had children of her own, but she had personally held each member of the tribe as they slipped from their mothers for the last three generations. She was also as friendly as a barracuda. "Men have no business at a birth. They just get in the way. Now stay sharp and rest yourself for the next one, missy. It's not too long now."

"Shut. Up," Astrid gritted, which only earned her a scathing look. Taking a deep breath, Astrid yelled, "Hic-CUP! Get your gods' damned, skinny ass in here now!"

Falling back on the bed, she gasped for air, already convincing herself that he wouldn't be there. Why would he be pacing in front of their door during a snow storm? He was probably down at the Meade Hall with all the other men who would never have to push babies out of their…

The door burst open and Hiccup rushed through it as wildly as the mid-winter wind outside that swirled the snow behind him. The cool air was marvelously refreshing against Astrid's feverish skin and she held her hand out to him gratefully.

"Close the door, you scatterbrained oaf," Skotti chided irritably over her shoulder. "Still don't have the common sense Odin gave to an eel," she finished under her breath. It took all of the willpower remaining in Astrid not to kick the woman's face, but, she surmised, the rest of this ordeal would probably be considerably more difficult without her assistance.

Hiccup closed the door quickly and then tossed off his heavy cloak as he rushed to Astrid's side. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes taking in her disheveled appearance in obvious worry.

"I can't do this," she heard herself whimper. "It's too much. It hurts, and I'm just so tired!"

He sat down on the bed and scooped her up into a sitting position, draping his arm around her. "Of course you can," he said firmly. "The Astrid I know does not give up. She perseveres through any obstacle. She never gives up the fight, and never loses any battle." Astrid managed to turn her head and glare at him, which earned her one of his grins. "Well most battles."

Instead of being comforted, she became only more despondent. She hadn't wanted a pep talk extolling her virtues. She wanted to sink into his arms and have him carry her away from all of it, as if she could run from her own traitorous body. Another wave was fast approaching and she sobbed as the pain overtook her. She'd been explicitly warned not to push into the pain yet no matter how much she desperately wanted to. He held her close, kissing her head.

"Hiccup, I'm so scared," she said weakly as the pain washed away. She'd spent the last two months in bed recuperating from the massive blood loss, and for the first time she felt the full impact of that ordeal as she worried for both her and the baby's futures.

She felt him sag against her and his head dropped down so that his lips were right at her ear. "I am too, sweetheart," he whispered.

Astrid closed her eyes in a strange relief. If he was calm and confident, that meant her fears were irrational. But this? That made it real and palpable, something that could be fought. It was surprisingly comforting.

Still speaking softly into her ear, he said, "I know it's hard. If I could take this from you I would." She shuddered as he hugged her tightly. "But I can't, so we need to just get through this the best we can, okay?"

More pain was coming. "I can't. I can't," she gasped as her whole body tensed once again.

"You can," she heard him through it. "Did you know that the day you agreed to marry me was the happiest day of my life?" Unable to respond she shook her head violently. Several strands of sweat-soaked hair stuck to her cheeks. Lovingly Hiccup plucked the hair off as he said, "It was, but it's going to pale in comparison to meeting our child - this person that we've created."

As the pain released her she felt an insistent pressure that made her want to press down even more. "The head's crowning!" Skotti announced happily. "Next one I need you to push with everything you've got!"

Astrid sobbed. She felt like there was nothing left of herself to give.

"I know you feel the same way, sweetheart. I know you want this baby to come out safe and sound. And we're going to do it, together." Hiccup slipped his hand into hers and held tightly. "Hold on to me. Don't let go, Astrid. Do you hear me, don't let go."

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"Yes. Do you remember? The dream? The mushrooms?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He'd brought this up before; it was crazy talk, and she definitely had no patience for crazy talk right now. "No," she said, licking her lips. "Just need this to end."

"It's okay. I've got you." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Get ready, Astrid," Skotti warned.

She knew. But there was no way to be ready for something like this. All at once she was screaming and squeezing Hiccup's hand likely hard enough to break it, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her world was just pain and only pain. Hiccup was holding her up, which allowed her to use all the remaining strength she had to just _push_. She could hear him whispering in her ear words of love and encouragement, trying to give her his strength the best way he knew how.

And then it was done. The pain and pressure simply vanished. She saw Skotti rise up from her chair and rush to the other side of the room as Hiccup gently lowered her back down to the bed. He was smiling at her and brushing aside her hair and his mouth was moving but she could no long hear him. Astrid had never felt so drained in her entire life, like there was nothing left of her. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how happy he made her every day, but the world was falling away and she couldn't hold onto it anymore.

* * *

"Astrid? Astrid!" Hiccup shook her gently. "What's wrong?" he asked the midwife.

Skotti walked to the other side of the bed, the swaddled infant held expertly in the crook of her arm. She sat down and used her free hand to touch Astrid's face and throat. "She's asleep," Skotti pronounced as if it were the most elementary thing in the world.

"Are you sure? How can you be sure? The last time something like this happened she almost died!"

The old midwife's dark eyes blinked at him. "I'm sure because I delivered both of your parents. I've been doing this long enough to know what an exhausted mother looks like. Let her rest," she instructed as Hiccup desperately gripped his wife's hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and brought the knuckles to his lips. Skotti sighed and said, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

This gave Hiccup pause and he turned to see the old woman holding out the small bundle. "My…daugh…it's a girl?"

"Yes."

He gently laid Astrid's hand down and then reached out for the bundle, immediately bringing it to his chest. "I'm a father."

"Yes. Yes, you are. Odin, help us all."

He took in the small red face with delicate lips and eyes scrunched closed. Granted he wasn't an expert on newborns, but she felt inordinately tiny in his arms. He placed his hand over her head; the entire thing almost fit into his palm. Frowning, he said, "She's so…"

"Small? Well yes. Astrid wasn't due for another month at least. But she seems healthy enough. Considerably more so than you were, I'd say."

The woman's words fell against him no sharper than goose down as he stared into his daughter's face. He was filled with awe: here was his blood, his and Astrid's. He was already imagining the things he would show and teach her, and knew without a doubt that above all, she'd be the exact person she was meant to be, and woe betide any person that tried standing in her way. As Hiccup watched, the tiny face shifted in the blanket and then her mouth opened and she let out an ear-splitting cry that caused him to recoil in surprise.

"And definitely her mother's daughter," Skotti said as she reached her hands across Astrid's body, gesturing for Hiccup to hand the baby back. "I haven't heard such caterwauling since Astrid slipped out of Ingrid's womb."

Reluctantly, Hiccup handed his daughter back to the midwife. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" she mocked him as she fussed with the baby. "She's simply hungry. It's a sound you'll get used to hearing soon enough."

"But…" Hiccup started to say as he cast a worried glance at Astrid.

"I'll take care of it," Skotti pronounced. "But now you need to go and leave us be for a while. Go to the Hall and brag to your friends." She made a shooing gesture until he finally stood from the bed and walked to the door. As he placed the cloak over his shoulders, she said, "And forget what you saw here today."

"Why?"

"Because no woman wants a man to remember her at her worst."

Hiccup didn't bother to argue with the midwife, but he knew he never wanted to forget how beautiful and brave Astrid had been or the incredible gift she had given him.

* * *

Berk was boldly trying to shrug off its winter clothes. The snow-covered ground was now dotted with mottled brown spots where grass would soon start growing and water dripped noisily from every surface. It was still cool enough to require heavy cloaks, but the occasional warm current drifted by heralding the anticipated arrival of spring.

The sun shown down from a cloudless sky as Hiccup escorted his wife and child outdoors for the first time. Astrid blinked unsteadily and took a deep breath. He smiled at her and then bent his head to check the bundle in her arms, tenderly drawing a finger down one of his daughter's fat cheeks. Toothless stood by patiently waiting, only occasionally shaking his head as he watched them.

"Hail, chief!"

Hiccup glanced up and smiled at the arrival of Snotlout. "Hey," he said.

Snotlout noticed Astrid. "Well, look who decided to join the living!" he teased lightly. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Almost ready to start training again." Hiccup snorted, but remained prudently silent on the matter.

Snotlout bent down over the baby, and cooed. "Hello, gorgeous. So have they bothered to name you yet?"

With a broad grin, Hiccup quickly said, "This is Weasel." He was not, however, quick enough to avoid the fist that slammed into his shoulder.

"I told you not to call her that," Astrid told him darkly. "She's going to be named after my Grandmother Brita, or she'll be named nothing at all."

Hiccup held his hands out. "Help me out here, Lout."

"Oh no," Snotlout said, waving his hands in front of him. "This is not a battle I want to be in the middle of."

Turning back to Astrid, Hiccup said, "Be reasonable. You'd rather she not have any name than have a perfectly good troll-repelling name like W-"

Lightning fast, her hand shot out and grabbed his cloak, pulling his face barely inches from her own. "You will call her that over my. Dead. Body."

Blue eyes pierced green in a battle of wills that was only interrupted by a snort from the side. Then Snotlout said, "Well since we know you're too stubborn to die, that's never going to happen." As one, Hiccup and Astrid swiveled their heads towards Snotlout with equal disdain. "Too soon? Yeah, definitely too soon. My bad. Hey, I'll just be going. Wait, no! The reason I came up: the missus and I want you to come over for supper tonight. She's learned to make something new, and I think this might actually be edible!" he declared gleefully with a clap of his hands. Then he started walking backwards and pointed both index fingers at the couple. "So, don't kill each other, and we'll see you tonight!"

When he'd gone, Hiccup and Astrid returned to their previous position. Hiccup knew he wouldn't last long, and only had one weapon in his arsenal available powerful enough to defuse the situation. Tilting his head slightly he pressed his mouth against hers as his hand gripped her waist. Nearly instantly she melted against him, responding in kind as the fingers on his cloak clutched him closer. When they finally broke apart, he grinned at her. "So about that name?"

With a surprising strength she shoved him hard, sending him stumbling away. "Nice try, Haddock, but no dice."

He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled as he turned towards Toothless, who gave him a look that could generously be called mocking. "Hey, I may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over," he told the dragon as he quickly checked over all the saddle straps and pull lines. Seeing that all was in order he clapped his hands together and turned back to Astrid. "Okay, let's go!" She just stood still, worrying her lower lip. "Oh, come on, Astrid! You promised."

"I did not promise. I said I'd think about it. And I've thought. No."

Pursing his lips together, Hiccup walked over to her and placed his hand on her back, gently guiding her over to the dragon. "It's going to be fine."

"She's just a baby!"

"With Dragon Rider blood in her; this is going to be as natural as walking," he said grinning. When she didn't respond to that he said, "Toothless is going to be as gentle as a kitten. There is no danger, I promise."

"Oh, I remember his idea of gentle," she scoffed.

"Now, now that was different. He thought you were going to kill me." Realizing he was the subject of discussion, Toothless poked his head between them and start sniffing the baby with interest. Then his small pink tongue darted out and dragged across her head. When she gurgled in response he chirped happily. "See! He'd never do anything to hurt her."

With slightly less conviction she said, "It's freezing."

"No it's not. This is positively balmy for Berk this time of year. Besides, you've got her wrapped in at least five blankets." He reached down to loosen up some of the bindings for fear that she'd suffocate, but Astrid slapped his hand away.

With a sigh Astrid said, "I'm not saying you can't go by yourself. I'm just saying we're not ready."

"No, no. This has to be all of us." He placed his hands on her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Please, do this for me?"

"This is really important to you," she said finally.

Letting out a deep breath, he pressed his forehead to hers. "You have no _idea _how important this is for me."

"All right," she said softly, and handed the baby to him. He grinned happily at the innocent face, tapping her nose gently. He tried helping Astrid up with his free hand, but she ignored it and settled herself easily into the saddle, with only the hint of breathlessness from the mild exertion. He'd already fitted the harness beneath her cloak, and now she attached the two safety hooks and then held out her arms. Carefully he passed the bundle up and hopped onto the saddle. Once his foot was engaged he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Okay?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes."

"All right, Toothless, let's take our girls up. I want to introduce my daughter to the clouds."

With a chuff of acknowledgement they became airborne. True to his word, Toothless lifted himself with such ease it felt as if the world were falling away while they remained still. With only the minimum use of his wings, he glided through the air making the most of the shifting currents. It felt as if they were drifting along on a leaf.

Hiccup peered at his wife and saw she was smiling happily, eyes closed as the soft breeze caressed her face. He looked down into her arms and saw their baby's eyes were wide with interest as she sucked on a chubby thumb. Hiccup couldn't be happier as the most important people (and dragon) in his life were all together and safe.

Shifting his face he noticed an enticing patch of bare skin between Astrid's cloak and her hair. Nuzzling close he placed his lips on it and kissed her gently. He felt her shiver against him and sigh, spurring him to repeat the process further along her neck until she was fairly humming in response.

"It's been a long time," he whispered into her ear, just before he captured it with his lips.

"Yes," she replied with a breathy gasp.

Later, with the baby well fed and sleeping soundly in her cradle, they laid holding each other in bed, relaxed and spent. She was lazily kissing his collar bone as his hands roamed her back, becoming reacquainted with every hollow and ridge. But his fingers kept returning to the spot high on her side, a small unremarkable line of scar tissue. His fingertips brushed against it over and over insisting it was real. Everything horrible that had happened, condensed to this mark as a reminder.

Astrid cleared her throat. "I've got several much more interesting scars you should check out if that's what amuses you."

He couldn't answer the invitation to joke. His throat was tight with worry. She shifted her head to look up at him. "When my mother died," he said finally, "everything was so cold and quiet. We survived, but I think my dad forgot to live."

Astrid frowned. "I didn't know you remembered your mother?"

"I remember losing her." He dipped his head and kissed her cheek. "When I thought I'd lost you, I wanted to shut myself off from everything. Everyone."

"Stop it," she said sharply. "I'm right here. You haven't lost anything."

"But it could still happen. What if - "

"What if you downed a Night Fury?" she cut in. Her hand slid down his leg and gently gripped his stump. "What if you lost your leg?"

"It's not the same thing. If my dad couldn't handle losing my mother - "

"Your dad was a great man, but you're not him. You're stronger, in here." He put her hand on his chest. "And you will always be strong. For her," she whispered. His hand was still on her side, rubbing the scar as if it were an obsession. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through, but it's over, Hiccup," she said. "That man is dead, Toothless is safe, and I'm right here, in your arms, _alive_. It needs to be over. _I _need it to be over. And to do that, you need to start focusing on other things."

Reaching back, she grabbed his wrist and slid it to a different part of her body. He smiled when he saw where she placed it but then realized he was feeling the long jagged remains of another scar. It amazed him that he'd never noticed it before, though his hand was usually preoccupied when in this vicinity.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, already feeling his breath quicken.

"Like I said, much more interesting. You see, Ruff and I were playing Truth or Dare one afternoon - " He growled in his throat as he rolled over and covered her, burying his face in her throat. "We're not going to make it to Snotlout's tonight, are we?" she taunted.

"Nope," he replied between kisses. "Now finish the story," he gasped into her ear.

The End


End file.
